Berry Mauve atau Muted Wine
by ohkim atau ohkimoh
Summary: "Yang mana? Berry mauve atau muted wine?" tanyanya. Dengan tindakan sederhana dan penuh kasih, Sehun memberiku kehidupan yang normal. Aku akan selalu mengenang saat itu sebagai saat-saat yang paling penuh ungkapan cinta dalam hidup perkawinan kami. hunkai


_**Berry Mauve**_ **atau** _ **Muted Wine?**_

 _semua ff aku yang aku post disini pernah di post di fb dengan cast lain atau hunkai ... ff ini jg pernah dibuat versi cast lain... untuk ff aku pride, ego yg itu udah tamat ko kalau yang blm baca coba search ajh..._

 _Cast : kim Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _ **Emmm nothing people is perfect, sorry if there are errors … enjoy**_

Dia melihatku sedang menangis sedih di kamar rumah sakit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun,

meskipun tahu kami sama - sama punya alasan untuk menangis. Empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu aku diberitahu bahwa benjolan kanker di payudaraku telah menyebar ke saluran getah bening, dan kemungkinan ada benjolan lain di otakku. Usia kami sama-sama dua puluh enam dan kami punya tiga anak kecil. Sehun memelukku erat-erat dan mencoba menghiburku. Kawan-kawan dan keluarga mengagumi kepasrahan kami. Tuhan adalah Penyelamat dan Penghibur kami sebelum aku tahu bahwa aku menderita kanker, dan Dia akan tetap menyelamatkan dan menghiburku setelah diagnosa itu. Tetapi, rupanya Sehun mengira bahwa kenyataan kondisiku yang mengerikan baru benar-benar kusadari beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dia sedang keluar kamar. Sambil memelukku erat-erat, Sehun mencoba menghiburku.

"Ini terlalu berat, ya kan, Jong?" katanya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," aku menangis sambil memegangi cermin kecil yang tadi kutemukan di laci. Sehun terheran-heran.

"Aku tak mengira akan begini jadinya," aku menangis, syok melihat bayangan diriku di cermin. Aku tidakmengenali diriku. Tubuhku bengkak mengerikan. Setelah dioperasi, aku terbaring tak sadar sambil mengerang-erang. Kawan-kawan yang bermaksud baik sengaja membuka slang obat penawar sakit yang bisa mengalir sendiri karena mereka kira aku kesakitan. Celakanya, aku alergi jadi gembung seperti sosis. _Betadine_ mengotorileher, bahu, dan dadaku; padahal aku belum boleh tabung menggantung di pinggangku, menampung cairan dari luka operasi. Bahu dan dada kiriku dibebat rapat-rapat, menutupi payudaraku yang sudah diamputasi. Rambutku yang ikal panjang lepek dan lengket menjadi gumpalan besar. Lebih dari seratus orang datang menjengukku selama empat puluh delapan jam terakhir. Mereka melihat seonggok tubuh berkulit cokelat-putih yang menggembung, tanpa rias wajah, berambut lepek, dan tertutup jubah abu-abu. Sosok tak berbentuk itu dulunya aku.

Mana diriku yang dulu?

Sehun membaringkan aku ke bantal, lalu keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali, menggenggam botol-botol kecil berisi shampo dan _conditioner_ yang dicurinya dari sebuah troli di selasar. Dia mengambil beberapa bantal dari lemari lalu menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat wastafel. Setelah merapikan slang infus, dia melepas sangkutan tabung panjang dari pinggangku dan menyangkutkannya pada saku kemejanya. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuhku, dan membopongku—lengkap dengan tiang penyangga tabung infus—ke kursi itu. Dengan lembut didudukkannya aku di pangkuannya. Secara hati-hati kepalaku diletakkannya di lekuk lengannya, menggantung di atas wastafel. Lalu disiramnya rambutku dengan air hangat.

Sehun menuangkan isi botol-botol itu ke rambutku, mengeramas rambutku yang ikal panjang. Setelah selesai, dia membungkus rambutku dengan handuk. Dengan hati-hati aku dibopongnya, lengkap dengan tabung dan tiang penyangga infus, kembali ke tempat tidur. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan sangat lembut hingga tak satu titik jahitan pun tersenggol. Suamiku, yang seumur hidup belum pernah mem- _blowdry_ rambutnya, mengambil alat pengering rambut lalu mengeringkan rambutku sambil bercanda dan pura-pura memberiku tip-tip kecantikan. Kemudian, berdasarkan pengalamannya memperhatikan aku selama dua belas tahun, dia bertindak lebih jauh. Dia menata rambutku! Aku tertawa ketika dia menggigit bibirnya dan memasang tampang serius, lebih serius daripada tampang muridmurid kursus penata rambut. Dia melap bahu dan leherku dengan kain lembut yang dibasahi air hangat, hati-hati sekali agar tidak menyentuh sekeliling luka operasi. Setelah itu dia mengolesi kulitku dengan lotion. Kemudian dia membuka tas kosmetikku dan mulai merias wajahku. Aku takkan pernah melupakan tawa kami ketika dia mencoba menggunakan maskara dan perona pipi. Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar sambil menahan napas ketika dia menyapukan maskara pada bulu mataku dengan tangan gemetaran. Dia mengusap-usap pipiku dengan tisu untuk meratakan perona pipi. Kemudian... dia mengambil dua batang lipstik.

"Yang mana? _Berry mauve_ atau _muted wine?"_ tanyanya. Dia menggoreskan lipstik seperti pelukis melukis di atas kanvas, lalu memegangi cermin kecil itu di depanku. Aku kembali menjadi manusia. Badanku gembung, tetapi bersih; rambutku tergerai lembut menyentuh bahu dan aku bisa mengenali diriku lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku menangis lagi, kali ini karena bersyukur.

"He, jangan menangis, Sayang. Kau merusak hasil karyaku," katanya. Aku langsung tergelak. Selama masa-masa sulit dalam kehidupan kami itu, aku hanya diberi kemungkinan 40 persen untuk bertahan selama lima tahun. Itu tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku melewati tahun-tahun itu dengan tawa riang, karena penghiburan Tuhan dan dukungan suamiku yang mengagumkan. Tahun ini kami akan merayakan ulang tahun perkawinan yang kesembilan belas. Anak-anak sekarang sudah mulai besar. Sehun memahami kesia-siaan dan kekonyolan di tengah tengah tragedi. Semua yang tadinya kuanggap biasa dan tidak kusyukuri, menjadi sangat berarti pada saat-saat itu—kesehatanku, masa depanku, dan kenyataan bahwa aku boleh menunggu anak-anakku tumbuh menjadi remaja.

Dengan tindakan sederhana dan penuh kasih, Sehun memberiku kehidupan yang normal. Aku akan selalu mengenang saat itu sebagai saat-saat yang paling penuh ungkapan cinta dalam hidup perkawinan kami.

 _Oh Jongin_

 _End_


End file.
